Captured
by LostOne125
Summary: Neal/Peter. slash. male/male. You've been warned. Summary: Peter tied to a bed. 'nough said.


**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or the characters. This is not for profit, merely for entertainment.** Written for a prompt on collar kink: Kink: Dominant!Neal  
"Maybe it's time _I_ caught _you_."

**Captured**

Peter opens his eyes hesitantly. He feels like he's been sleeping for hours. His mind is cloudy and he slowly drags himself from the dream world into reality. He looks around and realizes he's at Neal's place, lying in his silk-covered bed. Through the window, he can tell it's now night time. The room is bathed in darkness.

He tries to get up, but his arms won't move; he tugs again. He's tied to the headboard. Curses fly out of his mouth in frustration.

He finally looks down and sees he dressed in only his boxers. He definitely starts to panic. _What the hell is going on?_

He remembered coming over because Neal had called him. Once he stepped into the conman's place he felt a sharp pain and, it just all went blank after that.

"Neal, where are you?" he calls out frantically. He hears footsteps, and the light flickers on; Neal makes an appearance, strolling into the room with a small smile on his face. He's dressed in a dark blue sweater and black slacks. Peter thinks he looks even more breathtaking than usual. He quickly pushes the thought to the back of his head.

"Hello Peter, glad you're finally awake. I was starting to get a little anxious."

"Neal," he says angrily, "what do you think you're doing? Did you drug me or something?"Blue eyes rake appreciatively over his half-naked form. He feels the heat rushing to his cheeks. He tries not to squirm under the intense gaze of the other man. "Caffrey!"

Neal head snaps up and he grins sheepishly. "You can be very distracting, when you want to be."

"Do not change the subject. If you don't let me up from this bed right now, I promise to God, I'll throw you back in jail."

A frown makes its way across the younger man's face, and eyes darken into the color of a stormy sky.

"Is that so? I honestly don't think you will, Peter, not after I'm finished with you," he says as he sits on the edge of the bed out of kicking range.

"W…W…What are you talking about?" the agent sputters, eyes now resembling a deer caught in headlights.

A hand carefully lays itself upon Peter's stomach. His muscles contract and flutter uncontrollably underneath the gentle touch. Peter's breathing becomes harsher, and he gazes at the hand splayed across his abs, fingers tracing across his skin.

"I'll give you hint. It calls for both of us to get naked."

Peter struggles against his bonds and away from the soft hand on his belly. "I'm married, or have you forgotten about Elizabeth?"

Neal laughs, actually laughs. "You actually think I would be doing this without talking to El first. I don't know about you, but I don't want to get on her bad side. She's seen the looks between us and how close we've gotten. She actually approached me about it; I was pretty shocked. She said she would give us this night together, but it would be her turn next time. She really is something. You are truly one lucky man, Peter."

He laughs again at the look of utter bewilderment on the older man's face. He gets up from the bed and starts undressing.

Peter looks on in rapt attention, a flush creeping across his chest. Neal's sculpted stomach and chest making him drool a bit. "You and El talked about this behind my back. Why did you ambush me? Why didn't you just tell me?"

As Neal folds his sweater and places it on a chair, he sits down to take off his socks and shoes. "Oh, what would be the fun in that? You should've seen the look on your face, when you woke up. It was quite funny."

Peter fills his cock twitch in interest. He glares at Neal for taking his precious little time and his stupid plan. Neal finally climbs onto the bed clad in only his boxers. "And besides, I thought it was time I put you in handcuffs."

He nudges Peter's legs apart. He kneels between them, gazing hungrily at the man cuffed to his bed. "I thought it was time I have you at my mercy. It was time that I caught you."

He places his hand on the other man's thigh, caressing the skin. Peter's leg jerks at the unfamiliar touch. "It's alright; I'll take good care of you," Neal says soothingly.

Neal crawls up Peter's body and leans over him, their lips barely touching each other, a little bit of worry shining through his eyes. "I need to know that you want this too. Elizabeth and I weren't imagining things, were we? If you want me to stop, I will and I'll let you go."

The agent had never entertained the idea that Neal would want him back. Now, Neal was in front of him with El's permission. "Yeah, I want it. I want y…" he murmurs. He barely finishes before Neal's lips are on his own, pressing against his own softly.

He groans at the sensation of Neal's lips devouring his own, sucking and nibbling on them. "God…." He feels cock throbbing now. Hands are gripping his hips tightly as the other man's hips grind down on his own.

"It's Neal, actually," the younger man whispers playfully as their tongues dance together.

"Shut the hell up and do something."

Neal sits up a little and grins. He moves his lips down to Peter's neck, sucking and biting the skin, making him moan and writhe.

"Damn it, I need..." Peter stops because he doesn't want to humiliate himself, but Neal will have none of that. He pulls his swollen lips from that tantalizing neck.

"What do you want me to do? Tell me. I won't do it until you tell me." He slides further down the warm body underneath him, mouthing at perky nipples, making the once stoic F.B.I. agent curse and move around restlessly.

Peter feels his resolve weaken and he's pretty sure some of his brain cells have died. He can't think, not with that hot mouth licking his nipples and that tongue dipping into his navel. "Fuck me, Neal, please."

Neal sits up and back, kneeling now, hands under the other man's thighs. He shakes his head. "It's not fucking, what we're doing. We're doing something better than that. We're making love."

Peter feels his heartbeat speed up at those words. Is Neal saying what he thinks he's saying?

He doesn't say anything while his boxers are removed and Neal takes off his own. All he can do is stare. He watches Neal gently spread his legs a little wider.

Neal leans back over him giving him a chaste kiss while his hand slides down between his legs circling his entrance teasingly. His fingers are wet and cold. He must've had lube beside him the whole time.

Peter can feel his muscles jump and twitch at the finger nudging at his hole. He hisses as it manages to sink in. The finger bends and his hips buck off the bed, a strangling noise falling from his mouth.

The lips pressed against his curve into a smirk. He curses as Neal's finger slides in and out, dragging along his insides. It makes him shiver and moan. He tugs on his restraints because it's so intense.

"Hurry up, Jesus," he manages to get out, before a tongue is shoved into his mouth. Neal starts fucking his mouth with his devious tongue as he adds one finger than two more, opening him up and stretching him.

When he's ready, the fingers are pulled out and he whimpers at the lost. He can't believe he just whimpered.

Neal cups his cheek and lines up his dick. "You ready?"

The agent nods enthusiastically, which garners a laugh from the other man. His chuckles turn into a groan as he pushes in slowly. The older man's toes curl at the feeling of being filled completely by Neal's thick cock. He moans himself and arches off the bed, when Neal pushes him into the silky sheets with a roll of his hips.

"Uhhh, please, please," he begs. He wants more. He wants Neal to really fuck him, not to be gentle. He wants to be able to feel the twinges of it tomorrow and maybe the rest of the week.

The former thief manhandles him into a better position, pushing him further up the bed, so he can also grip the headboard. He places one hand on his hip and one on the railings of the headboard as he begins to move, setting a steady rhythm, driving into Peter like he has all the time in the world.

"You're so tight, feels so good," Neal whispers, while peppering kisses over his face, fingers tightening on his hip, very likely to leave a bruise. The thrusts grow deeper, eliciting ohs and ahs from Peter.

"Harder, harder, please, Neal," the older man starts babbling. Neal's thrusts speed up, solidly jacking into the surprisingly pliant body underneath him. The sound of skin slapping on skin echoes throughout the room. Pre-cum leaks from his dick that's trapped between their bellies.

"I'm close, so close," he moans. Neal immediately slows down, barely moving at all, ripping a sob from the other man's lips."Keep going, damn it." The younger man brings his mouth to his ear and bites down then soothes the stinging with his tongue. "You like this, huh. Being underneath me, taking my cock. You like being mine, don't you? I want to hear you say it."

Peter doesn't even bother hesitating."Yes, Yes. I love being yours. I like your cock fucking me, now keep going."

Neal begins move, a little twinkle in his eyes. "This…is …not… fuck…ing." He says and he punctuates his words with a hard thrust into his prostate, driving Peter insane.

He starts to get impatient, so he starts pounding into his new lover in earnest, hitting his spot with frightening accuracy. The heard board slams into the wall with each movement. He wraps his hand around Peter's dick and pumps it in time with his thrusts.

Peter feels the slide of the cock inside him, the drive of it hitting his prostate roughly, and the warm hand wrapped around his aching member. He can see stars float into his vision.

That's it for him. He yells out Neal and explodes all over the talented hand, gasping for air and feeling damn near faint.

Not long after him, Neal groans at the contraction of muscles around his cock. It's unbearable; he groans as he releases spurt after spurt of his seed inside the tightening hole, milking the orgasm from his body.

He collapses in exhaustion, earning a grunt of pain from his lover.

"Sorry about that, Peter. That was very…uh…just …Wow." He hears chuckles.

"Neal Caffrey at a loss for words. I can't believe it."

The conman props himself up on his hands, glaring down at a sated agent. "Don't get smug. I still get you for the rest of the night. I hope you're ready."

The other man looks some parts of alarmed and interested. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Neal's glare turns into a predatory look. "You're mine now. I'll do whatever I want."

Peter bites his lip and gazes up breathlessly. "Well than, what are you waiting for?"

* * *

My first story for White Collar. Hope it doesn't suck. XD

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
